Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs & Ham is the eleventh Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1996 based on the famous popular 1960 children's story of the same name as written by Dr. Seuss and also based off the segment of the 1973 classic cartoon television special Dr. Seuss on the Loose was aired on CBS. And this CD-Rom was released in June 16, 1996. Plot One morning, Sam-I-Am pesters his friend Joey to eat his very own breakfast: green eggs and ham. Joey tells him that he doesn't like that food. Sam continues to ask Joey if he'd like them in various locations (big blue house, wooden box, race car, tree, red steam train, dark, rain, billy the goat, pirate boat) and with Sam's animals (mickey mouse, swipe-r the fox, billy the goat). After getting put over the edge about it, Joey finally chooses to give them a try in pleading that Sam-I-Am would leave him alone. He takes a bite of the dish, and is surprised to find that he does like them after all, and will eat them in all the places Sam-I-Am just asked about. The story has ended with Sam-I-Am and Joey becoming friends. Characters *Sam I Am *Joey *Hal The Green Bird (running gag) *A mouse *A fox *Bob The Engineer *Seymour *Seymour's Mom and Dad *A goat *A boat captain Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Food Coloring from the Food Coloring Matching Game # Red Pickles # Orange Cherry Pie # Yellow Lamb Chop and Mint Sauce # Green Eggs and Ham # Raspberry French Fries and Chicken Tender with Ketchup # Turquoise Pizza # Blue Bread with Peanut Butter # Purple Pancakes # Teal Popcorn # Violet Chocolate Chip Cookies # Pink Fried Chicken with Peas # Brown Strawberries # Black Carrots and Rice # Gray Sundae Ice Cream and Bananas # Periwinkle Brownies # Magenta Cheeseburgers # Light Green Muffins # White Hamburgers # Silver Spaghetti and Meatballs # Gold Lobsters # White with Red Polka-Dotted Marshmallows # Striped Hot Dogs in Red and Blue # Bronze Grilled Cheese Sandwiches # Dark Gray Watermelon # Sky Blue Crackers # Indigo Chocolate Cake # Dark Gray Lollipop # Light Blue Donuts # Purple with Green Plaid Cupcakes # Dark Green Blueberries # Light Pink Sausage # Red-Orange Cheese and Salami Sandwiches # Dark Brown Pears # Rainbow Striped Colored Bagels # Checkered Waffles in White and Black # Zigzagged Oatmeal Raisin Cookies in Pink and Indigo # Light Brown Plums # Blue-Gray Apples Mini-games *Sam and Mouse's Color Food Memory *Sam and Fox's Word/Sentence Maker *Rhyming Game in the Sky Trivia *Like Ruff's Bone and Arthur's Computer Adventure This game's credit sequence features concept art instead of the usual kind, but does borrow music from some of the credits animations: the wizard, the artists, and the band. If this game's credits did have these credits characters onscreen, this game would have used the same kind of credits animations like "Sheila Rae, the Brave" and "The Berenstain Bears in the Dark". *This is the first Living Books in which the second page is used in the Living Books Samplers instead of the first page, as the first page has no text on it at all. * This Second Version Doesn't Have the Demo from Dr. Seuss' Preschool and Kindergarten Reading Disc 2. Quotes Sam I Am: '''Would you like them now... ''out pocketwatch ''...or later? '''Joey: '''Sam, I am a green eggs hater! '''Sam I Am: '''Would you, if I sang (sings) a SONG? '''Joey: '''Not if you sang it all day long! '''Joey: ''off Sam's hat Would you get this through your brain? Never, ever on a train! '''Sam I Am: '''How about in candlelight? '''Joey: '''Get those eggs out of my sight! '''Sam I Am; '''Would you like them for a snack? '''Joey: '''Pack up your eggs and take them back! ''I Am Falls Down Faster Faster and Alot Faster Joey: '''I would not eat them in the sky. Not even if green eggs could fly! '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we stopped? '''Joey: ''(Sam stops the car in front of a stop sign) I would not try them if we stopped. '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we go? '''Joey: '''Positively no, no, (the car starts going again) ''no! (Sam grabs Joey's ear) Joey: 'Sam I Am, as a favor to you three - GO AWAY AND LET ME BE! '''Joey: '''I do not like your food today, so take your eggs and go away! '''Sam I Am: '''Peanut butter's great in blue. I've spread it on blue bread for you. '''Joey: '''I do not want blue bread today. Take that stuff and go away. '''Mouse: '''Would you eat them with some cheese? Would you, would you, would you, please? '''Joey: '''I would ''not ''eat them with some cheese. Not if you begged on bended knee. '''Sam I Am: '''Hot dogs striped in red and blue! I have made them just for you. '''Joey: '''All that I can say is "YIKES! Hot dogs shouldn't come in stripes!". '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them cold or warm? Would you eat them in a storm? ''(Suddenly, there is a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Joey jumps out) 'Joey: '''I would not eat them wet or dry. I would not, and I'll tell you why: I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not LIKE them, Sam I am! '''Sam I Am: '''Try them! They are so delicious. Eggs and ham are quite nutritious. '''Joey: '''Sam! Will you please go away? You've asked me 20 times today! '''Sam I Am: '''Rainbow-colored bagels! YUM! Would you let me served you some? '''Joey: '''Not with cream cheese or alone. I rather ether dry dog bone. '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them on my hat? '''Joey: '''I would not, could not; that is that. ''(Joey pushes Sam away) '''Sam I Am: '''Have some turquoise pizza pie! It is something you should try. '''Joey: '''Turquoise pizza? What a trick! That is sure to make me sick. '''Joey: '''I will not eat them with a fox. Not if you put them in a box! '''Sam I Am: '''Do you think he'll take a bite? Will we have to wait all night? '''Sam I Am: '''Pink fried chicken with pink peas. Want a plateful? Just say please! '''Joey: '''No pink chicken! No pink peas! Pink food always makes me sneeze. '''Seymour: ''(points to the car on top of the train) Why is there a car up there? ''(Seymour climbs out of the window to reach up to the car) Seymour's Mom: ''(brings''' '''Seymour back down to his seat) ''Hush! It's not polite to stare. '''Sam I Am: '''Purple pancakes taste so great! Let me pile them on your plate. '''Joey: '''Put those pancakes in a stack. Turn around, and take them back. Category:1999 Living Books PC Rom Titles Category:Living Books Games